Sex and other extream sports
by Maximum1234ride
Summary: Max and the flock go to school, it's a school for mutant freaks but still. Sex isn't the only thing flying around, Dylan comes too school as well, and all he wants is Max. Iggy's realation ship with Ella is heating up and Max and fang finally start dating!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my storries haven't been the best but I me gonna work hard and make this awesome, so give reviews and suggestions for later chapters**

**~Maximum1234ride.**

Max's POV

school, not my thing. I have zero clases with any of the flock, especially fang, and moms forcing me to join a sport. At least it's a school for mutant freaks like me, so in an odd way I fit in. Fang has joined football, I wanted to too but this girl named Erica susgested volleyball. Dont tell fang but I wanted so bad to be with him, play football with him, anything! I've had a huge crush on him forever, how does he not notice? I shoved my books into my locker, school was over, and volleyball tryouts will begin.

In the locker room I dressed into a blue t-shirt and some shorts, Erica giggled at me. "What?" I asked a bit confused, "you have to wear spandex!" I looked at the half snake hybrid in confusion. She pointed at her butt, I looked down and gasped. Not only were these things skin tight they were also butt showing shorts, or as I put it, too short for me. But Erica eventually got me into one. The entire flock came to cheer me on, except fang. He never showed up, hardly ever spoke to me at home it made me feel sick.

After practice we would be told if we joined the team, a number of girls were chosen, my name wasn't chosen. The coach pulled me over to the side of the quart, "maximum your great at this sport but you can't use your wings, for example you can't fly up to spike the ball!" I rolled my eyes. "If I can't fly than what's the point of my wings?" I was so annoyed right now. He bailed on and on about my wings and blah blah blah. "I get it!" I turned around and went to the flock. "Do you get in!?", "no." They all slumped except for Iggy. "Hey Max, I was tiles to tell you that fang wanted to see you, and to meet him behind the gym." I started running, trying to get to fang as quick as possible. "By the way, nice butt." I blushed, how could Iggy see my but. I looked behind me to see a laughing angel, she must have sent him an image of me.

Fangs POV

I waited for Max behind the gym, I couldn't wait to see her. She never noticed me any more and I just loved her so much. Max came around the corner sprinting and ramming into me. We fell to the ground and i wrapped my arms around her to brake her fall. I hit the ground hard and grunted, she imeaditly got off me and helped me up, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, but you can take a fall can't you?" She playfully punched my shoulder. "You know I can." I stared at her for a moment, now I had to get my point across.

Max's POV

i brushed my hair away from my eyes and waited for the awkward silence to stop, it did. "Max, I was wondering if you and Erica would, maybe, go out to the movies with me and Jace?" He did it he finally asked me out! "yes! I would love that- I mean, cool, that would be cool", "great I'll see you there" he walked away. I jumped up and down In excitement, witch isn't like me, like at all. But still I was exited as hell!


	2. The date

Erica was beautiful, her curves and perfect skin tone, not that I'm checking her out or anything. I'm just worried fang will notice her over me. I struggled to get a brush through my hair and looked at myself in the mirror, my face a tan color from flying in the sky so much. Erica walked in my dorm without knocking.

"Fabulous is key maximum, and fabulous is what we shall be!"

"What if I'm not educated in the field of fabulousness"

I tugged at a strand of hair not so exited about this date as I was earlier that day. I looked up to Erica who took out two dresses.

"You'll be fine, and I know just what you'll look good in"

She shook a beautiful blue dress in front of me, I swallowed and stood, if fang was going to like how I looked, I'd have to let Erica take over, and that would be totally hard for me.

After two hours of complete torture it was done. My hair perfectly set up and my outfit perfect.

"Is that me? I look totally different"

"Max your beautiful, and with the right accessories your perfection"

I stood up and hugged her, she was my best friend. My wings wrapped around us and I herd her tongue hiss by my ear. We pulled away and she thanked me.

"So, You and fang, are you gonna go back to his place tonight? And heat things up?" Erica looked at me with a face I've never seen before, and I blushed so hard my face probably looked like a tomato.

"I... Uh... I don't think he'd want to do that with me..." I paused "would he?"

"Hell yes!"

Erica giggled and so did I when all of a sudden a huge rock crashed through my window. I quickly turned ready to attack, spreading my wings and blocking Erica from any harm. I crept up to the window and looked out to see jace with some flowers looking very embarrassed and a fang who looked annoyed. I stuck my head out the window.

"What the hell was that?!" I screamed down at them. Erica came next to me and opened the window all the way and swung her legs around.

"Catch!"

I looked at Erica stunned as she jumped out the window. I reached to grab her but I was to late she fell. But before she hit the ground jace caught her. He sat her down and then I swung my legs around ready to jump. Fang came up ready to catch me and I laughed out loud. I leaned forward and fell head first to the ground. I looked up as I fell to see fang smirking at me. When I was five feet off the ground I spread my wings and landed swiftly, almost like fang. I walked over to jace and crossed my arms.

"Now my dorm is filled with glass mr muscles"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get your attention"

His blond hair reminding me of someone I know. I stared at him until fang grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the car. He opened the door and looked at me.

"It's not his fault max, he's just trying to impress you."

"Me?" I was shocked I thought fang liked me...

I say at the theater with my arms crossed. I sat in between fang and jace, and every 2 minutes jace would try to put his arm around me, but I'd just move closer to fang. Eventually I was right next to fang, our legs touching, our shoulders pressed up against each other. This movie was so boring... Where's the action!? I could tell fang was bored too because his head was back and his eyes were closed. Every once in a while id start to lean into him but stopped myself. Soon enough sleep called me and I finally gave in, leaning my head into his chest. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist. I sighed, and fell asleep in fangs sweet embrace.

Fang woke me up by rubbing my back.

"The movies over now... I want to take a fly.

I looked up to see that jace and Erica had left, and that fang and I were the only people in the theater. I stood up and nodded, he got up too and took my hand leading me out to the road.

"There's something I want to show you"

He took a step and jumped into the air, I smiled and followed him into the beautiful night.


End file.
